Troyella's Family
by thgiliwt94
Summary: The Sequel to Troyella's Baby...The twins are now 16, and are growing up way too fast for their parents.
1. Growing Up

"Troy! What – are – we – going – to – do – with – the – kids?!" Gabriella panted as a contraction hit her, making her stop dead in her tracks towards the hospital.

"I'll phone Sharpay, but they'll have to stay with us for a bit, Brie. This wasn't really a planned day trip," Troy joked.

"But I don't want them seeing me in pain," Gabriella whined as they went to the desk, trying to find the nicest private room going.

-

One hour later and Sharpay still hadn't arrived. Troy had phone both his and Gabriella's parents, but Jack and Lucille were on vacation in Florida, and were now on their way back, and Maria had jumped in the car hours ago, but was at a conference in California – they wouldn't have either of their parents there for the birth.

"Mama, are you OK?" Jaime asked her mother, taking hold of her hand as Gabriella felt another contraction about to hit.

"Honey, I'm fine. Aunty Pay will be here soon, so then she can do your hair for you. Im and Nay are coming too, so you'll have loads of fun!" Gabriella answered, trying to sound positive as pains shot up her spine.

"Troy, Gabriella! Sorry we couldn't get here earlier. The twins were at my parents, and you know there's no such thing as a quick visit with them! How's everything going?" Sharpay said, as the family of four entered the room.

"They told me I'm at 7cm, which is good. Hopefully they'll be born today!" Gabriella said, hugging her best friend.

"So, do you want me to take them for you?" Sharpay said, pointing at the Bolton clan that were already playing with the Baylor twins.

"Could you? I mean, Jaime and Kelly will be fine with Im and Nay. Zeke should be OK handling Jack and Kyle, even when they start play fighting. Alexzia is playing up a bit now, so just watch her Shar. Thanks for doing this," Troy said, handing Sharpay his 1 year old daughter.

-

"OK, Gabriella, you're ready to start having your baby," the nurse said.

"Phew, I really want to meet them! I think they've caused my stomach permanent damage!" Gabriella joked, fidgeting until she was comfortable.

"When you feel a contraction hit, start to push. Warn us though; apparently you have a track record of pushing at surprising times."

"I feel one coming…AAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed, pushing as hard as she could, gripping hold of Troy's hand much too hard.

"That's great Gabriella. A few more pushes and they'll be here," the nurse said encouragingly.

-

Twenty minutes and 5 contractions later, the sound of a baby's screams filled the air.

"It's a girl!" the nurse smiled.

"Can I do the honours?" Troy asked, pointing at the umbilical cord.

"Of course, Mr Bolton," the nurse said, handing him a pair of very familiar scissors.

"I'll leave you for a bit and then I'll come to check on her. Would you like me to go and get your friends?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please," Gabriella answered, beaming as she gazed at her daughter.

-

"Hey, you guys, we've come to see the newest Bolton," Sharpay said, as all nine of them rushed in, eager to see the baby.

"You guys, this is your little sister. Her name is Maddison – Maddison Lucia," Gabriella said, still holding her daughter tightly to her.

"Lucia, where'd that come from?" Zeke asked, reigning Jack back from leaping on his mother.

"From my mom's name, Lucille. We liked it, but we wanted it to be a bit more modern, so we chose Lucia. Do any of you want to hold her?"

-

_**12 Years Later**_

"Jaime! Get your butt down here and have some breakfast!" Gabriella shouted upstairs to her 16 year old daughter, Jaime Lauren.

Gabriella was half way through the routine round up of kids that happened every morning. Despite having a chef, maids and many other staff, Gabriella still insisted on disciplining her children herself, with occasional help from her husband, Troy Bolton, of course.

Already at the table were Jack and Kyle, discussing last night's high school football game, and Alexzia, or Alexz as she was more commonly known, helping her younger sister Maddison with some last minute prep for a science test that day.

"Kelly, come on! You need to have your breakfast before we take you to school!" Troy said, as he made his way into the kitchen, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Dad, I don't need breakfast, I'm already fat!" Kelly came into the kitchen wearing a tight pink tank top and the skinniest jeans Troy had ever seen. She had on her favourite Christian Louboutins and was already stick thin.

Gabriella and Troy had started to worry about their 15 year old daughter's eating habits a few months ago, when she refused meals for 3 days solid. Normally Kelly would put up a fuss for attention, but this was going way too far. It wasn't until a month later, when Kelly came down for breakfast in a sleeveless top, that her parents noticed she was wearing away.

"Kel, we're going to the doctor's today, remember?" Gabriella said, coming into the kitchen to tell their chef, Marcus, that Jaime had decided to join them.

"OK, but he'll just think we're crazy. There's nothing wrong with me!" Kelly said, grabbing an apple before running out of the house, and hopping into the limo that was supposed to take her and Kyle to school every morning.

"Kyle, I think Jack will be taking you to school today," Troy called to his son, as they heard the limo put out of the driveway.

-

West Beverly High - the school where all of the richest kids went to school. The Bolton kids of course were among the few prestigious ones that every person worshipped. As Jaime pulled up to school in her Porsche Cayenne, she spotted her little sister talking to one of the school's biggest players, Josh Montana. She scowled as he put his arm around Kelly, kissing her on the cheek, before wandering off to see his friends.

"Hey, Kelly, why was Josh Montana all over you just then?" Jaime said, adjusting the hem of her Chloé mini dress. Jaime was the most popular girl in school, with her quarterback boyfriend, Andy Porter, being the most popular boy, with Jack scraping in as close second.

"He's my boyfriend," Kelly said, smiling, as the two girls made their way into the school building.

"No, Kel. He will never be your 'boyfriend'. He does another girl every night!" Jaime said, concerned by her sister's obliviousness towards the situation.

"Well, he's changed. He says he's turning over a new leaf for me, and I believe him. So if you'll excuse me, I need to get to homeroom," Kelly said, pushing past her older sister.

-

"Hey, honey," Jaime said, kissing her boyfriend sweetly on the lips as Andy joined her for lunch.

"How have you been? I know you felt a bit crap before," Andy said, taking a few fries from Jaime's plate.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks babe. I don't know what it was though."

"Well, I've got to go – football practice. I love you."

"I love you too, Andy," Jaime said, once again eating alone.

-

"Kelly Piper Bolton, get downstairs now. We're leaving when you get down here, so move!" Gabriella screamed, Alexzia and Maddison fidgeting as they waiting patiently for their older sister to finally be ready.

"OK, Mom, take a chill pill. Honestly, it's just a doctor's appointment," Kelly said, grabbing a coat from the large selection.

"It's not _just _a doctor's appointment. It's an appointment that could change your life, now let's GO!" the four Bolton girls made their way to Gabriella's Audi, before driving to the doctors.

-

**Hey you guys! I hope you liked it! I made it so that both ideas were incorporated. Believe me it'll be a lot better than this, as I have a few surprises up my sleeves. Enjoy! x **


	2. Confessions and Secrets

Chapter 2 – The Truth

"Kelly, stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous," Gabriella Bolton said to her 15 year old daughter, Kelly Piper. They had finally made it to the doctor's and were waiting for their name to be called.

"I'm sorry, but these chairs are so uncomfortable," Kelly complained.

"Kelly Bolton?" a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, called out.

"That's me; let's get this over and done with," Kelly said, striding into the doctor's office.

-

"So, Miss Bolton, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked, as all four Bolton girls sat around his large, mahogany desk.

"I'm fine, but my mom thinks I may be anorexic, so she brought me here," Kelly answered, sending her mother an evil glare.

"OK, well if your mother believed you could be then it may be true. Let's just do some tests to find out," the cheerful doctor replied, forcing a smile.

-

"Now, Kelly, I've just checked your tests and if all of the information you've supplied me with today is correct, then you do have an eating disorder. One thing – are you bulimic? That's one thing that people may do but do not register as wrong," the doctor asked, not once looking away from his computer.

"No, sir, I'm not," Kelly responded immediately, not able to look her mother in the eye.

"OK. Well, I'm going to refer you to a therapist, who is one of the best in the country when dealing with anorexia. I wish you all the best."

-

"Mom, I am so sorry," Kelly gushed as they started the journey back to their Hamptons home.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry is when you forget to pick someone up from school; sorry is when you turn the light off when there are people still in the room. This – this is beyond sorry. I tried to tell you months ago, but no you didn't listen, so it became worse. Just promise me you're actually going to make it better," Gabriella said vulnerably, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Yes, mom, I will. Let's just go home."

-

"So, you guys, how was the doctor's?" Troy asked as the girls came through to the kitchen, minus Kelly.

"She's anorexic. Hopefully this'll make her see that she does need to eat. I can't believe she's anorexic – it's all our fault Troy," Gabriella sobbed, stopping tears from streaming down her face.

"No, baby, it's not. She didn't want to listen when we told her, it's not our fault. Now, let's go tell Marcus that dinner can be prepared now."

-

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Jaime said, hesitating in the doorway of her parents' bedroom, leaning on the doorframe uneasily.

"Sure, baby, what's up?" Gabriella said, tying her hair back into a high ponytail, a few stray curls falling over her eyes, making her long eyelashes bat.

"Umm, this is awkward…" Jaime trailed off, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Why is it awkward, Jaime? You've done nothing wrong. We're always open with each other," Gabriella squeezed her daughter's hand, which was shaking.

"This is something bad, Mom. I've done something really bad and you're going to hate me for it."

"I'll never hate you, Jaime. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

-

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked as his wife charged past him, grabbing her keys as she left the house.

"Dad, it's my fault." A very upset and timid Jaime stood behind her father, caressing her small bump.

"Why is it your fault Jaime?" Troy said, turning around to face his daughter.

"Because I'm pregnant and it's too much for her right now," Jaime said on the verge of tears, her voice breaking on the word 'pregnant'.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT???!!!" Troy bellowed at his daughter, who now seemed tiny compared to her father, who was easily towering over her.

"What's going on?!" Jack shouted as he and the rest of the Bolton family ran upstairs, seeing what all the commotion was.

"You're sister here has been stupid enough to get herself pregnant. Your other sister," he said, glaring at Kelly, "has made herself anorexic. Your poor mother can't handle all of this at once. She's just gone to cool off."

"Jaime's PREGNANT?! Is this true, Jai?" Jack asked, staggering forward to his sister, who was still caressing her bump protectively.

"Yes, it is," Jaime said solemnly, hanging her head so she couldn't see any of the eyes staring at her.

"How far along are you?" Alexz asked quietly from the corner of the room.

"I'm not sure; 3 months maybe? I've been feeling iffy for a while now."

"Well, let's all go to bed before Dad implodes," Kyle said, ushering the girls and Jack downstairs, leaving a shocked Troy standing on the landing.

-

"Honey, is that you?" Troy asked as he heard the front door ease closed.

"Yeah, where is everyone – it's only 10," Gabriella said quietly, making her way into the front room. Her eyes were puffy and red, her nose a few shades lower than its original colour – it was obvious she'd been crying. Troy immediately pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked attentively.

"I'm sorry for everything you had to put up with today; I know it must have been hard."

"Just another day for the Boltons," Gabriella said, smiling.

"True. Let's go have some dinner," Troy rose, offering his hand out to Gabriella.

"Umm, I guess," Gabriella answered, looking at her husband uneasily as they made their way to the dining room.

-

"That was a great dinner, wasn't it Brie?" Troy said, licking his knife.

"Yeah, can you excuse me for a minute?" Gabriella said, before running out of the room to the bathroom.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy said, lingering outside the bathroom as he heard his wife be violently sick.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're pregnant, aren't you??!!"

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been AGES since the last one but I've been busy with school and piano and other crap (mind my language). Anyway, here's chapter 2. I've decided what I'm doing for chapter 3, so that should be out soon. Also, I want you guys' opinions about everything and answer this question…**

**Do you think Jaime should …?**

**A** **– Have the baby and raise it**

**B – Have the baby and put it up for adoption**

**C – Abort the baby**

**D – Have a miscarriage**

**I'm still in the early stages, so it can go either way, but please remember that something has to be the main focus, but I know some people will be against this so…be honest.**

**x**


	3. The Truth

"Are you?" Troy said to his wife who was still crouched beside the toilet, not looking him in the eye.

"No." One word made Troy's smile quickly turn into a frown as he searched desperately for signs on Gabriella's face that she was kidding.

"You're not pregnant? But why are you being sick then?" Troy asked, stuttering on his words.

"Now, don't get mad at me, Troy, but I'm – I," Gabriella hesitated, trying to find the words, "bulimic."

"Bulimic? As in you make yourself sick just because you _feel _like it?! All this time I thought you were pregnant, I was proud of you that you didn't have a secret abortion, but no, you were just chucking up. How are you supposed to be a role model to Kelly if you show her that it's OK to starve yourself?! I can't believe you Gabriella," Troy said before storming up the stairs to their bedroom and slamming the door.

-

The next day, breakfast was awkward. All of the kids were gathered around the end of the table, talking quietly amongst themselves as if they had a secret they didn't want their parents to know.

"Mom?" Jack stood up from the table and walked over to where his mother was sitting, his siblings following.

"Yes, Jack?" Gabriella responded uneasily.

"Are you pregnant?" Jack asked quietly, unsure on how to approach the subject.

"No, honey, where would you get that idea?"

"I heard you and Dad talking last night, about you being sick. I heard the word 'pregnant' mentioned a few times."

"Well, I guess I should be straight with you guys, especially you Kelly," Gabriella responded, looking guiltily at her 15 year old daughter.

"OK, here goes. About a month ago, Kelly started getting thinner, which I'm sure you all saw; I noticed too. It got me really depressed and I started not eating. I knew that I was doing the same thing that was making me sad, but I couldn't stop. After a few weeks, I stopped. I forced myself to, for everyone's sake, especially Kelly's. But, even though I started eating, I still wasn't happy. It wasn't long before I became bulimic." All of the Bolton kids stood with their mouths hung open as Gabriella finished her story.

"Is that why you were being sick last night – because you're bulimic?" Jaime asked in a small voice, her hand stroking her small bump.

"Yes, Jaime, that's why," Gabriella finished, rising from her chair slowly, all eyes on her.

"Well, umm, we better get to school. Kyle, I'll give you a lift today, seeing as the limo isn't here yet," Jack said quickly, ushering his brother out of the room.

"Yeah, Kelly, I'll give you a lift today. Do you guys want a ride too or do you want to wait?" Jaime spoke to her two younger sisters, Alexz and Maddison.

"Thanks, Jaime, we'd love a ride," Alexz said, hastily leaving the awkward room, Gabriella still stood by her chair.

"Bye, Mom." The Bolton left simultaneously, leaving Gabriella on her own in the large dining room.

"Where'd everyone go?" Troy said, walking into the room in a suit that still had the price tag attached to the label.

"They all ran after I told them about my condition. They think I'm Satan or something," Gabriella said quietly, making her way into the hallway.

"Oh, honey, you're not Satan, and the kids don't think that. They're just in shock, it'll all blow over tomorrow, I bet," Troy said, hugging his wife tightly to his chest.

-

Jaime pulled up outside West Beverly with Kelly in the passenger seat. Alexz and Maddison didn't seem to mind being dropped off early, running off to a group of girls before Jaime could even say goodbye.

Everyone looked around when Kelly made her way up to the school building, muttering to each other as she passed them.

"Don't worry about it, baby, I'm sure half the girls here are going through the same thing," Jaime said, hugging her younger sister tightly before leaving to go to her own homeroom.

At that moment, Josh Montana walked nonchalantly up to Kelly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before driving his lips onto her, wrapping his arms around her thin neck.

"Hey, Josh, how've you been? You haven't returned my calls for about 2 weeks now," Kelly said between kisses, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"I've been busy, sorry. Listen," he said, pulling away from her, but not loosening his grip around her neck, "don't listen to what people are saying, they don't know what they're on about, you're not too skinny."

"Josh, I'm anorexic, and everyone knows that. I understand that I need help and I'm getting it, the least you could do is acknowledge my illness and support me," Kelly said, pulling away from him.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so open about it. How about we skip first period and go and have a full English breakfast, my treat?" Josh probed, stroking Kelly's cheek lightly.

"JOSH, I can't go out and EAT! Don't you know what ANOREXIA does to you? Oh my Lord, get away from me!" Kelly said, pushing away from him and storming into her homeroom.

-

Jaime sat at the back of the class, sitting with her back to the people staring at her, whispering about Kelly. She sat still, stroking her bump instinctively.

"Hey, baby!" Andy called out to his girlfriend from the doorway. He walked across the room, all eyes on him as he bent down to peck his girlfriend's lips.

"Hey, can I talk to – privately?" Jaime said quietly, not looking at her boyfriend.

"Sure, let's cut and we can go for a drive, yeah?" Andy said, collecting Jaime's books from the desk.

"Thanks."

-

"So, what's up?" Andy said as he pulled out of the school parking lot in his red Mercedes.

"Can you pull over? I want you to be focused when I tell you this," Jaime asked as they veered into a quiet parking lot.

"Jaime, what's wrong? Why won't you tell me, I'm really worried," Andy said, playing with her hair as she fidgeted in the leather seat.

"OK. Here goes," she said quietly, hesitating before once again speaking, "I'm pregnant."

Andy stayed still, staring at the dashboard, not once blinking.

"Andy? Please speak, I need to know how you feel about this," Jaime pleaded looking into his glazed eyes.

He continued to stare into space, but extended his hand and grasped Jaime's, pulling it to his lips and pressing a light kiss on the ring finger.

"What was that for? Andy, are you OK?" Jaime asked uneasily, not attempting to remove her hand from his trembling grasp.

"I love you." With those words, Andy leant over and planted a kiss on Jaime's small stomach, rubbing it affectionately.

"Are you serious?"

"Jaime, this baby is mine as much as it's yours, so of course I'll help you. Have you told your folks yet?" Andy asked, not moving his hand from her stomach.

"Yeah, but when it gets out the paparazzi will be all over them, so I'm scared for them."

"They'll do whatever's best for you, baby. And you, too, baby." He looked down to her stomach as he spoke.

"Thank you, Andy, for being so good about this," Jaime said quietly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. We can talk details later. Should I come over to your house so we can talk with your parents?"

"That'd be good, I'll let them know. We should really get back to school," Jaime answered.

"What's the rush? I like this," Andy spoke, getting out of the car and walking around to Jaime's door, opening it and lifting her out.

"Where are you taking my, Andy?" Jaime asked as he led them from the parking lot.

"Somewhere we can just be together."

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's been a while but I had a serious case of writer's block. ******


End file.
